


Vulpes Minor

by Nellancholy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, Gen, ahri is a dark star sleeper agent, experimenting with changes in perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Every star begins as a nebula. Only some end as black holes. Another short little thing as a sort of supplement or origin for Ahri in my interpretation of the Star Guardians setting. Provides a tiny bit of context for my previous Star Guardians fic?





	

My tails undulate elegantly as I traverse the space between galaxies.

My fur,as always,is sleek and soft and dark,blending perfectly into the void I call home.

I chance upon a galaxy shaped like nothing in particular. I swallow it whole.

The things that some people call stars are but grains to me. And a galaxy is little more than a satisfying meal.

Elliptical,lenticular,irregular,all alike. They serve only to fill my belly.

Spirals though? Spirals are different. They're elegant,smooth,pretty. I don't eat spirals. I keep them in my tails and take them with me as I wander through space.

Some people like to clean off their collections and put them on shelves or in cases. I prefer to leave the inhabitants of my spirals intact. You'll lose the charm of it if you wash something like that. Not that they'd even know they're being carried through space by something far,far greater than they are.

This present moment is a moment like any other. I'm doing my thing,striding through space,looking for nice spirals to add to my collection.

And before I know it,I'm wracked with excruciating pain. I writhe. I scream. I can barely move. As though something even bigger than I has me in its grip. It feels like a giant hand,compressing me,crushing me. If I needed to breathe,I'd have been strangled to death a thousand times over. As it were,I'm "only" being compressed,like a star collapsing into a black hole.

It doesn't last for long. Soon darkness takes me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My head rests in Mother's lap as she pets me affectionately. I'm chained to her throne,but that's just our little thing. Not a chain of cruelty,she says,but one of love.

It's been like this for as long as I can remember. How long is that? Centuries? Millennia? It doesn't matter. For all it matters,I have always been Ahri. And she...has always been Mother. Anything else is a silly notion. As though I was some colossal,primordial space beast captured and brainwashed by a conquering empress to be used as her weapon? Don't be ridiculous.

Every day she pets me and grooms me and says kind and warm things to me. She says that I'm the most important thing in the universe to her. She says that I'm the key to making a better,more beautiful universe. And that with my help...the Black Hole shall bloom once more.

I don't know what any of it really means,but I'll do whatever she wants me to. I need to make her happy,after all. To erase all warmth and light in the universe,and to build something beautiful and orderly from the darkness and cold...if anyone can do it,it's Mother!

Today's a bit different though. She tells me it's time for me to do my part for her plan. She says that there are foolish,microscopic beings who seek to prevent the stars from being extinguished. They're the only things standing between us and a new universe. How selfish of them...

She shows me five lights. Pink,purple,blue,green,and red. She tells me I must take on a body like theirs,and infiltrate their council,then turn on them and consume them when the time is right. That sounds...familiar somehow. The first four lights are boring,irregular shapes. They're beneath me. The red one though...the more I stare at it,the more it mesmerises me. It's a perfect,beautiful...spiral.

I think I want to hold on to that one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The introductions at my new school go as they usually do. Mother had Varus drop me off despite my objections. I know we're rich,but I don't wanna look like I'm showing off,you know?

After introducing myself to the class,I take a seat next to a pink-haired,blandly cute girl. Once the teacher gets down to the usual business,she leans over to me.

"Psst,Ahri...if there's anything I can help with,don't hesitate to ask. I know what it's like being new..."

My gaze slides over to the desk in front of Pinky. It's empty,but marked with graffiti indicating that it belongs to "Jinx".

...That name makes me tingle for some reason.

I turn back to Pinky and give my best toothy smile,shaking her hand.

"Oh,of course I will. I get the feeling that we're about to be the best of friends..."


End file.
